Bladebreakers
Bladebreakers (BBAチーム BBA Chīmu), are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About It has own team which helps promote their idea of Beyblading, named the "Bladebreakers" (in English, "BBA Team" in the original). These Bladers represent the ideals of the BBA as well as are responsible for the spirit of Beyblade itself being kept alive and were originally gather to protect the world from Voltaire Hiwatari's initial threat in Russia. The 4 bladers went through hardships together to bring themselves to the point they could defeat the Demolition Boys. They continued to protect the interests of the BBA and Beyblade ever since, even protecting their own team against foes such as the Saint Shields. One of the most notable things about the team compared to all others is their fighting styles vary greatly. Often most other teams have a specific running theme among their Bladers, but the Bladebreakers each have their individual styles, fitting in with their ideal of supporting all styles of Beyblading. The BBA team went through several changes in Beyblade: G-Revolution after losing 3 of its top bladers to other teams (Max, Ray, and Kai). What's left of the team, Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary joined up with a new blader named Daichi Sumeragi to.form the "BBA Revolution" The Bladebreaker team re-formed with the addition of Daichi under the new name of "G Revolutions" to stop BEGA. This time the team's goals were to keep Beyblading as a sport everyone could enjoy and fight the new proposed direction of Beyblade Boris wished to take the sport. At the season's end, the fate of the BBA and its team is left unknown. However, true to its ideals, it reverts back to its origins and the BBA team itself is seen running a simple tournament with a new set of younger Bladers while its team contemplates their future actions. In the manga, the teammates were considered rivals to each other and were united by their common goal to best other bladers as well as each other. History Beyblade: 2000 In the first season of the original series, the Bladebreakers are first formed by Mr. Dickenson after the Japanese Qualifiers. This was done to help take down Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari and the Biovolt Corporation once Tyson's father, Tatsuya Granger, came into contact with Voltaire's right-hand man, Boris Balkov. Throughout the season, they travel all across the world and learn new Beyblading techniques and face off against different opponents of the sort, winning tournaments along the way. By the time they finish their journey in Europe, they head to Russia for the finals against the Demolition Boys, where they learn the true reason behind the team's formation. In the end, Tyson defeats Tala, winning the championships for the Bladebreakers and putting an end to Biovolt. Beyblade: V-Force In V-Force, the Bladebreakers have disbanded and everyone goes their separate ways. However, they reunite once again with Tyson and Kenny's classmate, Hilary Tachibana to face the Saint Shields (who explain that their Bit-Beasts are sacred spirits with dangerous powers), the Zagart company, and the Psykick Organization. All of these aforementioned groups are after their sacred bit-beasts, and they all succeed at taking at least one bit-beast, only to be defeated and the Bladebreaker who lost his bit-beast getting it back. Later, they split into two factions: Tyson & Max and Kai & Ray, for the World Championships, which Tyson manages to win. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, Kai, Ray, and Max leave the team again to battle against Tyson in the World Championships. Kai rejoins the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ray rejoins the White Tiger X, and Max joins his mother's team, the PPB All Starz. Meanwhile, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and a new blader named Daichi are now what's left of the Bladebreakers, which is renamed the BBA Revolution. Together, they are coached by Tyson's older brother, Hiro, and they manage to win the World Beyblading Tournament, meaning that Tyson has successfully defended his World Champion title. Later, when the BEGA League, which was started by Boris, takes over the BBA, Max, Ray, and eventually Kai, return to the BBA Revolution to take them down and bring Beyblading back to its former glory. At this point, they officially go by a new team name: the G Revolutions. Members History Beyblade The Bladebreakers were formed after a large Beyblade tournament in Japan in which all Bladers in the team competed. Ray was in a sense already part of the team as he bladed for the team's founder, Mr. Dickenson. However, it soon became clear that he would need a team to represent the BBA in the world tournaments that took part in China, America, Europe, and Russia. Tyson Granger, who beat the previous world champion Kai Hiwatari, in the regional tournament, was put into the team along with the semi-finalists Max Tate and Ray Kon. Kai was named the official team captain (English dub only); though he only bladed as a last resort. Kenny was named the team mechanic and repaired and upgraded the team's blades. The Bladebreakers went on to defeat the best teams from all the continents: in China, they beat Ray's old team, the White Tigers; in America the All Starz, who were aided by Max's mother; in Europe, they defeated the Majestics (even though it was not an official battle, both teams decided that the winner would fly to Russia in order to take part of the finals), but were also unofficially faced with the Dark Bladers. In the tournament finals, they finally defeated Kai's old team, the Demolition Boys. Each Blader had their own unique experience throughout the series: Tyson and Kenny's affiliation with the BBA Head, Mr. Dickenson, Ray's connection with the White Tigers, Max's mother being the manager of the All Stars and Kai's link with Boris and the all-powerful Black Dranzer. Beyblade: V-Force After the first world championships were over, each blader went their separate ways. Max went back to the United States to live with his mother. Ray started to give Beyblade lessons to the little children of his Chinese village, and Kai became a student to a Japanese internal school, in which he is said to have given up Beyblading because of the lack of good Beybladers to fight with. While the team is not reunited again, the plotline focus on Tyson, who is now acclaimed by his classmates as the World Champion, but is always cold reception by Hilary. However, when all Bladebreakers are confronted and defeated by the Saint Shields (even though Kai's battle with Dunga ended up as a draw), along with the constant attacks of Beybladers linked to the Team Psykick organization, the Bladebreakers see themselves on the need to reunite again. They split up into pairs (Tyson and Max, and Kai and Ray) for the second World Championships at the very end of the season. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, the Bladebreakers split up once again. Tyson and Kenny joined up with a new Blader, Daichi Sumeragi, to form the team BBA Revolution. Kai went to his old team, which was renamed the Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray also went to his old team, which was renamed White Tiger X. And Max was invited by his mom to join the PPB All Starz along with another new Blader, Rick Anderson. In the second half of G-Revolution, they teamed up once again to form the team "G Revolutions" to face the BEGA League. Each character in the Bladebreakers has a unique strength: Kai's experience and learning from his mistakes attitude, Tyson's perseverance, Max's growing potential, and Ray's intelligence and martial arts abilities. As well as they're Beyblading styles differ from each other. Kai having endurance, Tyson having an attack, Max having the defense, and Ray having agility. Achievements Gallery Beyblade 2000 A931-233.jpg UFos3YWWeo_y2.jpg the team.jpg bladers.jpg BladeBreakers58.png BladeBreakers55.png BladeBreakers64.png BladeBreakers63.png BladeBreakers62.png BladeBreakers60.png BladeBreakers21.png BladeBreakers19.png BladeBreakers30.png BladeBreakers28.png BladeBreakers10.png BladeBreakers11.png Tumblr ou82t4XGIk1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou84brZis41w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou89n5k0j31w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owpf9f3r2b1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owor4w2iTg1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ownp4zwRGu1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owr2vvkHRT1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owp21jOXPh1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxonbnObaC1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ousqmoVv1O1w4q252o1 1280.png gftftgyug7u82345678212345678123456781q2345678234567892345678923456789234567890.jpg bladebreakers.JPGe7474754745874.JPG 2258138796_d21c7aeff4.jpg free-hidden-object-games-3.jpg|Bladebreakers in the opening theme Fighting Spirits Bladebreakers...jpg Tumblr ox262p8Ptj1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owp15bDxqv1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ownqpqqwkn1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr n2ef9uBHuG1ren81to1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tdlwMr8m1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade-Season-1-beyblade-31117213-500-693.jpg Tumblr oyy8z6fdcU1w4q252o1 1280.png BladeBreakers39.png BladeBreakers38.png Tumblr oxooupP3Fl1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ouxytptf8z1w4q252o1 1280.png BladeBreakers04.png Tumblr pdd2ml7Qru1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr owhn51kyWM1w4q252o2 1280.png Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1 7709267.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1 7834467.jpg Tumblr pdz9b8xN9E1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pcpbvdv4pG1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pdz483gCIO1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pdz7c9THia1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pe1csrLURb1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pe2uwdAS6X1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pestxlXpo41w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr pesq0hCnhK1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oxvzz0gsg51w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr peux35jVTq1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o4 1280.png Beyblade V-Force Bladebreakers_V-FORCE.PNG|The Bladebreakers in V-Force the team at dorm kai.jpg b0000000002.jpg Vforce.gif 16632.jpg Blade Breakers 2.jpg|Bladebreakers in V-Force Blade Breakers 3.jpg|Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max Bladebreakers04.png the team lets beyblade.jpg 364657373288e847e7hfyryd73473727e7dudy47e38388euchhbchdeuu48e89derdgthhkloo.jpg|Bladebreakers with Zeo C5-McB1U0AETZPu.jpg C5-MuACUwAEkg2g.jpg Tumblr opcf932dip1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opcg61eMKp1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opp49lhEui1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opp6kvOAma1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr opp6kvOAma1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otpyao6GRJ1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oqo880mmXb1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oqbq4xBUYf1w4q252o2 1280.png Bladebreakers..jpg Imagem53.png beyblade_1517232.jpg 76872356.jpg Tumblr m6khp0GWVf1rzs7k9o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o6 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr op325mdD131w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opsr3gKG371w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force 57858.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1139920.jpg Tumblr otyq9yXRlK1w4q252o1 1280.png x1080-MmW.jpg X1080-XAF.jpg X1080-Sqe.jpg X1080-5kY.jpg Tumblr op52kjUcJ21w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full- 1000099.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full- 986385.jpg Tumblr p8v9goCrjf1ruwkg1o1 640.jpg Screenshot 20190115-171541 1.jpg Tumblr op2zh6ojme1w4q252o1 1280.png S02E39-163838 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Blade Breakers.jpg|G Revolutions Kenny from G-Revolution.jpg|Kenny from G-Revolution Daichi 2.jpg|Daichi from G-Revolution Hilary from G-Revolution.jpg|Hilary from G-Revolution Jin of Gale.jpg|Hiro as Jin of The Gale Max 2.jpg|Max from G-Revolution Kai Hiwatari from G-Revolution.jpg|Kai from G-Revolution 0l0.jpg|Tyson from G-Revolution Ray Kon from G-Revolution.jpg|Ray from G-Revolution Team pic.jpg Bladebreakers-beyblade-for-everybody-17363589-600-400.jpg|Ray holding a photo of the Bladebreakers in G Revolution Beyblade G Rev Wallpaper by princes.jpg g revolution entence.jpg beyblade_grevolution_130.jpg|G Revolution Tumblr oomp8fGYwp1w4q252o1 1280.png 1818132.jpg Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o10 1280.png Bladebreakers-beyblade-36756429-500-256.png Imagem1.png Tumblr oo3xdky1qS1w4q252o1 1280.png tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo6_1280.jpg Tumblr ooir2mIdPW1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1205137.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1202601.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1147947.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1136035.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1198397.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1180146.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1193459.jpg Others 09.jpg655678i4689.jpg|Bladebreakers in Fierce Battle the movie 37698 beyblade-stworzenia-postacie.jpg|Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draciel the4bitbeasts.jpg|Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger cover51.jpg|Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray in the manga Tumblr ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o8 1280.png Trivia * The four Bit-Beasts used by the main characters (Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon and Draciel) are representations of the four sacred beasts, Suzaku (Red Vermilion bird of fire, Dranzer), Byakko (White Tiger of gold, Driger), Seiryu (Blue Dragon of wood, Dragoon) and Genbu (Black Turtle of water, Draciel). **Daichi's Bit-Beast Strata Dragoon (Yellow dragon of earth, Strata Dragoon) is the Beyblade version of the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. * The Bladebreakers's bit-beasts wield the Chinese elements: Wood, Metal (i.e. Gold), Fire, Earth, Water. ** In addition to this, their signature attacks are based on the actual elements of nature: *** Dragoon specializes in Wind/Air attacks. *** Dranzer possesses Fire Attacks. *** Driger and Strata-Dragoon handle Earth attacks. *** Draciel uses Water attacks. * The G in G Revolutions stands for Good, according to the last opening, "Identified" by Springs. However, in the dub, the G in G Revolutions stands for Great, as in Great Revolutions. However, as "Good" and "Great" have almost synonymous meanings, there isn't much of a difference. * All of their Bit-Beasts start with "Dr-". Also, you must exclude the 'Strata / Gaia' part of Daichi's Strata Dragoon to make this count. Kenny's bit-beast seen in G-Revolution is "Hopper"; a frog. * All of the Bladebreakers have been a part of a different team. Kai with the Demolition Boys and with the Blade Sharks, Ray with the White Tigers, Max with the All Starz, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary with the BBA Revolution and Hiro with both the BBA Revolution and the BEGA League. ** However, it's arguable that the BBA Revolution may just be the Bladebreakers rebranded. * In the first season of the show, Draciel and Driger's spirit colors were purple (Draciel) and green (Driger). However in V-Force, they changed to green (Draciel) and yellow (Driger). * In G-Revolution, all of the original members of the team (Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny) are shown sporting finger-less gloves, especially whenever they battle. Though, Max's gloves have two finger sleeves on each hand. * Kenny and Hilary are based on Rokumaru and Kurumi from Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade who fulfilled similar roles to Tyson as they do in the anime. Rokumaru is Tyson's "coach" and Kurumi is a girl who just got interested in Beyblade. *Female counterparts to the members of this team appear in Beyblade Battle Saint Lolita. References Category:Teams Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: V-Force Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:First Generation Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade